A conventional inkjet printer known in the art includes a print head having a plurality of nozzles for ejecting black (K) ink that are arranged at a first nozzle pitch along a specific direction, and a plurality of nozzles for ejecting ink in each of the chromatic colors cyan (C), magenta (M), and yellow (Y), each being arranged at a second nozzle pitch greater than the first nozzle pitch along the same specific direction. This print head can print gray images formed using only black ink at high speed, for example, and can reduce the required number of parts and manufacturing man-hours by decreasing the number of nozzles in the print head.